Baby Steps
by Fleeting words
Summary: Sammy just learned how to walk. John wasn't there for the very first step, but he was for all the others. Wee!Chester. Hope Y'all enjoy :)


The rumble of the 67s engine woke up the five year old. He sat up straight, in time to see his father backing the impala out of the driveway. _Grocery run_.

He fists his eyes to rub the sleep out of them and then it strikes him. _Where's Sammy? _

His baby brother was not next to him. His tiny little fist wasn't curled around his finger. He wasn't gripped tightly by those tiny little hands. And he didn't feel those tiny feet kick him in the stomach the way they did every morning before the brown haired 1 and a half year old woke up.

Dean rolled out of bed. Kicking the blanket furiously to get it off him. "Sammy?" He called out. He stood up, his green eyes darting around the room in search of his brother. He was about to look under the bed when he heard a crash from the bathroom.

Dean ran into the bathroom, only to find the shower curtain Lying in a heap on the ground. Sammys face poked out from under the curtain and he flashed his big brother a smile. It was that one smile reserved only for dean. his four tiny teeth clicking together and a wide grin spreading just on the sight of his sibling

Dean giggled at sams condition. His brother looked triumphant.

Dean got down on his hands and knees next to Sam, whenever he did that, his baby brother would copy him and eventually go where dean wanted him to go in the first place.

Sam was out of the bathroom soon enough and dean was satisfied. Though he would have some explaining to do when dad got home.

Dean climbed onto the stool in the kitchen and pulled out a cereal bowl and some cereal and the last bit of milk.

Dean sat down in front of the tv and began eating his breakfast. Sam crawled up to him and sat down next to his brother. Licking his lips at the sight of the bowl.

Dean rolled his eyes, "okay Sammy." He fed his brother a spoonful.

Dean was engrossed in his cartoons when he heard his brother squeal in delight.

Dean turned around to see what he had managed to topple over this time. Sam was standing next to the bed, shaky on his legs. His. hands firmly gripping the bed post. dean smiled and kept his attention on him.

That was when Sam decided to let go if the bed post. He now stood facing his brother. His hands stretched out in front of him, as if he was trying to grip the air. Deans jaw dropped open at the sight of the one year old standing without support.

"Dad!" He yelled on instinct, sadly realising that dad wasn't home to see his son take his first steps.

Sam was giggling nonstop. His eyes darting to his feet and then to his shocked elder brother. Dean started smiling as well.

Sam looked at dean, making a confused face as dean urged him to come to him. Sam swayed from side to side and then finally put one foot in front of the other.

Dean's enthusiasm was insane. His brother's exitement was contagious too. He clapped and yelled at the site of Sammy walking.

Sam took another step and squealed, "De!" That was all Sam called him.

John Winchester threw open the door, carrying two large bags of supplies. at his sudden entry, Sam fell down on his bottom, letting out a small , "uh oh" or at least that was what Dean thought it was.

Dean was furious, he turned his head around but his angry features softened at the sight of his father. Dean bounded up to him,"dad!"

"Hey sport! Your up early!"

"Dad! Dad! Sammy took his first two steps! It was so cool!"

John's eyes traveled to his youngest who was beaming up at him. His dimples flashing upto his dad.

John laughed in disbelief, "so, my boy's started walking eh?" He placed the bags on the table and picked Sam up.

Dean dove into the grocery bags, rummaging for something good. He pulled his head out of the bag, brandishing two chocolate bars.

Sam's large brown eyes widened at he sight of the chocolate bar and he squeaked in protest.

John turned around, only to find dean standing on the chair, grinning at the bars in his hand

John rolled his eyes, "that was for later dean. Now you've got Sam all excited"

Dean said sorry as John took Sam into the kitchen with him.

...

John was bent over the table, reading about an angry spirit that used to roam the streets of Cincinnati. Yelling for revenge.

Apparently it had returned. Killing innocent people the same way he had been killed.

Sam made a noise. It was the middle of the night and john was sure he had put him to sleep.

john turned his head around. Sam stood against the sofa, tugging at Dean's blonde hair. Dean had fallen asleep watching tv and John was too tired to shift his son. Plus whenever he did that. Dean woke up and sulked about the fact that his father carried him to his bed. He was too old for that.

Dean woke up, moaning about how annoying it is when Sam does that but he stopped when he saw that Sam was standing.

If Sammy was standing, he could walk. And it was deans job to stand behind him.

Deans hair was sticking out in all directions, the sofa's pattern marked on his face. Dean stood up behind his brother, he was not going to fall.

John was smiling at Sam who stood without support, still having second thoughts about whether to just crawl to his dad, or impress him with the whole one foot in front of the other thing.

John got down on his knees, smiling, urging Sam to walk to him.

Sam took one step and dean rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and urged Sam a little. He was still groggy.

John held his arms out in front of him. Ready for Sam.

Sam took a step and fell down. Dean and John groaned in unison.

But Sam stood up. Laughing. And took another step. Then another.

Dean silently counted his steps.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six. Dean grinned

Seven. John beamed

His legs wobbled. But he giggled. Almost as of he was enjoying dean and john's gasps and groans.

Eight.

Nine.

Dad.

Sam collapsed into his father's arms. Laughing uncontrollably.

John hugged him tight.

"Hey" dean exclaimed and joined the hug.

sam was one and a half years old. he took his first steps. dean stood behind him. walking beside him. not letting him fall.

...

"Dean, you know Sam walks just fine now" John said a couple of weeks later

"You know if I don't keep my arm behind him. He'll fall and crack his skull" dean stated, following sam around the motel room.

john rolled his eyes.


End file.
